Precisely Prideaux
by C.J. Lynn
Summary: A vampire who was reborn in the 1500's seeks a way of hiding from the Volturri. She has a gift she believes a curse and is constantly traveling. As she turns up in the States, she finds herself befriending the Cullen Coven and an unusual being...


**Note: I do not own the Twilight saga or any Twilight character mentioned here, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Anastia Prideaux. Also, I have more of this story written, but am still considering continuing to post them here. Please let me know if I should.**

The darkest of nights it was in this forest, in this town. I sped through the streets, barely seeing the roads as the tires of my Bugatti Veyron passed over them at illegal speeds. Surely the Volturri would have no idea where I was, my last pass with them had ended badly for a member of their circle which resulted in my release - escape if I was to be precise. I scanned the houses as I passed; knowing that here, in Forks, Washington, there was a place I may possibly hide in. It was the Coven of the Wolves, the Cullen family, the only vampire family ever to befriend and protect human werewolf phasers. The thought drew up my nose at the scent. My left ankle, though rock solid to normal humans, bore the painful scars of my last encounter with full werewolves. I shuddered involuntarily, my ears listening outside of my ice blue and black Veyron, to find the coven I searched earnestly for. The wall hit me as I entered their territory on a small driveway that led deeper into the woods. The back of my mind nudged me for attention.

No, I did not know what they would do. At the very least they could kill me and end my painful existence of immortality. Burning to pieces seemed like an honorable way for me to die. My mind flickered to days I had forever tried to forget. Five hundred years ago to this day, I had been left to burn alive on a stake because my parents had discovered my gift; though it was probably better explained as a curse. The events that transpired after the town discovered me, led to my being bitten by a vampire that I killed soon after I awoke. My ability after my transformation was altered to the extremes. It not only had caused my fear of what I had the potential to do, but many vampires shied away from me for the sheer thought of it.

For instance, I only touched the steering wheel now, and as I did, I could see mentally every piece of machinery embedded, I could wield the car without my foot on the gas or my hands on the wheel. The rest of my mind watched the movie rerun of what my car had seen ever since it had come off the assembly line.

I shook my head, my pupils focusing once again as a stronger wave of the territory hit me. I smelled the mongrels, dirty foul half breeds of their full-bred cousins in old Enlgand, and was repulsed. My foot left the gas pedal for only a moment as I considered turning around, but no, this was somewhere for me to hide for a few days at the most. As I watched the scenery fly by, my eyes caught every day ever seen through each tree, the people that passed, the cars on this road. One Ferrari caught my attention, a beautiful one, that, red, powerful – but barely used – sad. I sighed and focused again, slowing my car as I could feel the immense proportions of a man-made structure close. My pale as dead skin would give me away immediately, not to forget my smell. My eyes were a dark amber, similar to other of my kind that ate of only animals, however because I did not feed often, it seemed that my eyes would verge on a ruby-amber mix most of the time. The only other distinguishing feature I had was that of the white tresses that mingled with dark brown; consequently it was easily explained to humans – in England, having white highlights was all the rage these days.

My mind nudged for my attention again, as I pulled up to the large white home. I had heard about the Cullen Coven from the Volturri during my capture there. The leader was a doctor, always seeking to help humans, and very compassionate; Aro thought highly of him. His wife was the supporter of the coven. They had 8 vampires all together in one household, and a small child that was a half-breed. My mind was skeptical as to that one, I had not heard much about the child, other than that it was not one of the many immortal children I had once helped bring to extinction. One of the vampires could 'see' into the immediate future depending on what the person was deciding; another of them could spread different emotions through humans and vampires alike. Two were ungifted, but strong. As to the other two vampires – a young male was a mind reader – I smiled cynically, as my mind would be one he could not see into. The other, a female, was a newborn vampire, his mate, a shield, Aro had talked of her abilities often. It was an interesting coven, to be sure. I began to step out of my car on that note.


End file.
